Jalousie ou envie, il n'y a qu'un pas
by Eastpak
Summary: Chez Granny, Emma observe la femme qu'elle aime s'éloigner de plus en plus d'elle ... Jour 2 - SwanQueen Week - Jealousy.


Voici le deuxième sujet imposé pour la semaine SwanQueen.

* * *

 **Jalousie ou envie, il n'y a qu'un pas**

* * *

Comme chaque soir, Emma se trouvait chez Granny pour prendre une bière ou un chocolat chaud selon son humeur. Et comme chaque soir, Emma regarde sans cesse Regina et l'homme de la forêt.

« Une deuxième bière s'il te plaît Ruby. » Une tasse de chocolat chaud apparut devant elle. Emma haussa un sourcil. « Ruby ... »

« Tu dois arrêter ce régime Emma. »

« Pour quoi faire ? Les regarder se perdrent dans leurs yeux ? » Dit Emma en montrant de la main Regina et Robin.

« Tu es jalouse Emma. »

« Non Ruby, je l'envie. » Emma reporta son attention sur Regina. Robin s'avança près de Regina et l'embrassa. Emma, qui avait sa tasse dans sa main, serra son poing ce qui cassa la tasse.

« Emma ! » S'exclama Ruby en voyant du sang coulé de la main d'Emma. « Granny, la trousse de secours ! » En entendant Ruby, Regina regarda en direction d'Emma. Celle-ci détourna son regard.

« Je vais bien Ruby. » Celle-ci roula des yeux et bougea un bout de tasse. « Outch ! Merde Ruby, ça fait mal ! »

« Je croyais que tu allais bien Emma. »

« Emma ... » Celle-ci se crispa en entendant la voix de Regina.

« Que veux-tu Regina ? Je ne ressemble pas à l'homme de la forêt. » Regina haussa un sourcil au ton employé par Emma.

« Bien, je vais te laisser alors. »

« C'est ça, retourne avec l'homme qui ne pense qu'à sa femme qui a été tuée par l'Evil Queen, une vraie perle. »

« Assez ! » Cria Regina dans le restaurant. « Quel est ton problème Emma ? »

« Lui ! » Emma porta son attention sur Robin. « C'est lui mon problème ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je l'envie Regina. » Emma regarda Regina. « Je l'envie qu'il te rende heureuse, je l'envie qu'il partage ta vie, je l'envie qu'il puisse t'embrasser, je l'envie qu'il te fasse sourire, je l'envie d'être celui que tu regardes amoureusement et je l'envie qu'il soit celui qui détient ton coeur. »

« Tu as des sentiments pour moi ? »

« Cela n'a aucune importance. Tu as fais ton choix, tu as choisi la magie. » Ruby avait fini de soigner la main d'Emma. « Au revoir Regina, merci Ruby. »

« Emma ... Emma attend ... » Regina essaya d'attirer l'attention d'Emma mais celle-ci était déjà hors du restaurant.

« Ne me regarde pas Regina, j'ai déjà assez à faire avec Emma chaque soir. » Rétorqua Ruby lorsqu'elle vit le regard perdu de Regina.

« Tout les soirs ? »

« Oui, elle vous regarde chaque soir et chaque soir, elle s'enfonce encore un peu plus. »

« Pourquoi n'a-t-elle jamais dit quelque chose ? » Ruby roula des yeux.

« Tu étais trop concentré sur l'homme au tatouage de lion pour remarquer Emma et son regard de chien battu. »

« Mais c'est Emma qui m'a poussé vers Robin. » Regina ne comprenait pas le comportement d'Emma.

« Non Regina, elle t'a poussé à trouver ton bonheur, elle pensait que tu allais lui rendre ses sentiments. »

« Je suis une idiote ... » Ruby ouvra la bouche. « Aucun commentaire Miss Lucas. » Regina, pleine de détermination, remercia Ruby d'un hochement de tête et sorti à son tour du restaurant.

Regina était à peine dans les rues de Storybrooke que Robin était à ses côtés.

« Regina, où vas-tu ? » Demanda Robin en prenant Regina par le bras.

« Emma s'est enfui. »

« Et alors ? » Robin serra son emprise sur Regina.

« Je dois la trouver Robin ! » Regina dégagea tant bien que mal son bras.

« Mais tu es avec moi ! »

« Je ne suis pas un trophée Robin, si tu n'as pas compris cela, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es avec moi. »

« Je suis ton âme soeur, il s'agit de notre destinée. »

« Non, Emma a raison, j'ai choisi la magie, la facilité. » Regina retrouva une nouvelle fois encore sa détermination. « C'est fini Robin, je suis désolée. »

Regina laissa Robin et se dirigea rapidement vers la station du shérif qu'elle savait être la cachette d'Emma.

« Emma ! »

« Que veux-tu Regina ? » Emma souffla en voyant Regina dans son bureau.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Regina en faisant référence à la main d'Emma.

« Génial ... » Emma montra le bandage fait par Ruby.

« Laisse-moi voir ta main. » Emma roula des yeux puis donna sa main à Regina. Celle-ci enleva délicatement le bandage et positionna sa main contre celle d'Emma. « Voilà. » Emma retira de suite sa main ce qui peina grandement Regina. « Je ne savais pas que tu allais chez Granny tout les soirs. »

« Ruby ... » Emma haussa un sourcil. « En quoi ça te regarde ? »

« Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit sur tes sentiments ? »

« Tu étais trop occupé avec l'homme de la forêt pour remarquer quoi que ce soit Regina. » Emma regarda finalement Regina. « Pourquoi es-tu ici Regina ? » Au lieu de répondre, Regina embrassa Emma. « Ne fais pas ça s'il te plaît ... » Murmura Emma dès le baiser fini.

« Je t'ai perdue alors. » Regina caressa du bout des doigts la mâchoire d'Emma.

« Tu ne m'as jamais eu ... » Emma soupira en prenant le poignet de Regina. « Tu devrais rentrer Regina. » Emma embrassa l'intérieur du poignet de Regina. « Ton petit ami va s'inquiéter. »

« Je ne suis plus avec Robin. »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Emma avec espoir.

« Oui, tu avais raison, j'ai choisit la facilité. » Regina entrelaça leurs doigts.

« Donc, que fais-tu maintenant ? »

« Tu pourrais venir à la maison ce soir et demain, avec Henry ... » Emma sourit puis embrassa délicatement Regina.

« D'accord. »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Regina incertaine.

« Ouais. » Regina embrassa Emma puis les téléporta dans son manoir.

Emma regarda avec attention la chambre de Regina.

« Où est Kid ? »

« Il dort chez Nicolas et Ava. » Emma se gratta l'arrière du crâne. « Hum ... Quand tu disais venir ce soir à la maison ... »

« Juste dormir Emma. »

« Okay, cool. » Regina prit Emma par la main et se dirigea vers le lit.

« Donc, tu étais jalouse ? » Regina s'installa dans le lit alors qu'Emma roula des yeux.

« Envieuse. » Rectifia Emma en suivant Regina pour dormir.

« Jalousie ou envie, il n'y a qu'un pas ... » Commenta Regina en se mettant dans les bras d'Emma pour la nuit.

« Je suis tellement content d'avoir franchi le pas ... » Murmura Emma en embrassant le front de Regina et en fermant les yeux, profitant du confort d'avoir Regina à ses côtés.

* * *

Fin


End file.
